Virtualized computing environments use computing equipment that is configured to serve multiple users. For example, in a virtual desktop computing environment, multiple users can run any number of applications on top of an operating system and the computing equipment needs to be capable of supporting such operations. Selecting an appropriate computing equipment configuration for a virtualized computing environment is challenging because there are numerous variables associated with physical server capabilities, individual hardware vendor testing scenarios, individual software vendor testing scenarios, etc. It is difficult to make a comparison between equipment configurations in order to determine whether a particular configuration is well suited for a set of virtualized computing environment requirements.